


Christmas has Different Plans for Us

by nohrianprince



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I promise, M/M, enby dmab tooru, self conscious shishi, shishimumu for the soul, smut in the next chapter, they pronouns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohrianprince/pseuds/nohrianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the winter holidays are approaching; shirazu and tooru must confront each other about their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas has Different Plans for Us

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to portray tooru as dmab and enby. as such, i give tooru they/them pronouns. I originally started this fic just wanting to write some smut but some other story came about so smut is in next chapter

The snow had been coming down hard in the past few weeks and the city was covered in white. Lights had come up and adorned the shops and buildings, making the scenery a twinkling mosaic. The Christmas spirit was in the air and lovers were getting together. After all, on the cold cold holidays, it was best to warm up with your partner. The town bustled with energy. A new year approached. The quinx were getting ready too for the new year. The house was cleaned, an investigation had just been finished, and there was a somewhat temporary calm in the air. 

December 23rd, the day before Christmas, and the house is relatively quiet. Urie has business “elsewhere”. Haise is with the CCG, most likely managing paperwork. He always overworks himself. Saiko has shut herself in her room with a new game.   
Tooru stands at the stove stirring a large pot, making a soup of some sort. Smiling gently, they add spices and continue to stir. Tooru had taken a liking to cooking from Haise, who usually cooked for the group. They weren’t very confident in their skills but liked to practice making dishes when others weren’t around. 

Upstairs, Shirazu’s eyes slowly flicker open from a midday nap. He’d been exhausted from work lately and hadn’t even realized he’d fallen asleep. Sitting up, Shirazu’s nose twitches. That was an excellent smell. He must investigate. He opened his door and began to half jump down the stairs. He didn’t know Sassan was home!   
Nope. That wasn’t Sassan.   
“Tooru? Yer cooking somethin?”  
Tooru, surprised, jumps at suddenly being spoken to. “Ah, Shirazu-kun!” He scratches the back of his head and smiles meekly. “I know last time didn’t turn out so well but I wanted to try again.”

Shirazu grins at them. “You want a test taster?” He jabs a thumb at his chest. “You got one right here”  
“A-are you sure?”  
“Sure thing”

_____

 

“Damn, Tooru, that was pretty good!”   
“Yeah I was kind of surprised myself! But it was quite tasty”  
“D’ya wanna go sit on the couch? T’sprobably much comfier there now that we’re done eatin”  
“Mmm yeah” Tooru nods in agreement.   
“I’ll clear the dishes for ya”  
That earns him a sweet smile.   
Tooru makes their way to the couch and snuggles in a corner, pilling blankets on top of themselves. It definitely was cold lately. Luckily they had the fire going. Tooru hears a few sounds from the kitchen and within a minute Shirazu plops on over next to them, but with space between the two of them.   
“C’mon Shiraz-kun, get under the blankets!”  
Shirazu turns light pink. “Sure thing, but we’d have to get mighty close….”  
“Shirazu-kun, that’s the point.   
“Oh” he mutters, now more red.   
Sure enough, the two scoot so they are squished together and Tooru wraps various blankets around the them so they can snuggle. Tooru lays their head down on Shirazu’s shoulder.   
“It’s not too cold when we’re like this”  
Shirazu is blazing.   
“Shirazu-kun, I’m glad we have some time off work. I...wanted to spend some time with you”  
“Me? Why’d ya wanna do that?” Who would want to spend time with him?  
“Shirazu-kun” Tooru scolds “Haven’t I already told you my feelings?”  
Shirazu fidgets. “Y-yea. And I-I like ya too.”   
Tooru finds Shirazu’s hand and entwines their fingers slowly, gently. They speak softly now. “So, Shirazu-kun, doesn’t it make sense that we should be together?” They look up at him with earnest eyes.   
“Tooru….I want to be with ya too”  
“Will you promise me, that you won’t avoid me anymore?”  
“Y-yea” He couldn’t lie to Tooru. And not spending time with them was simply unbearable. Damn, when it came to Tooru he was always giving in.   
“Can I ask one more thing, Shirazu-kun?”  
“Sure thing, Tooru” Oh God.  
“Will you kiss me?”  
Shirazu is burning. He looks down at Tooru, at their soft shiny lips. He wants to. Can he? Does he have the courage. He swallows and makes his mind. Dipping his head gently to meet Tooru, he presses his lips to them and closes his eyes. It was soft, so soft. And warm. Tooru’s hands are on his face. He can feel their tongue. This is so much better than he could have imagined. It’s the most tender sensation he can think of it and it warms him to his core. His tongue glides into their mouth and a soft, different sound comes out of Tooru’s mouth.   
They break apart for air and the two of them are breathless and red.   
“Tooru d’ya think….we could do that again some time?” Shirazu mumbles, grinning wildly.   
“Mmmmm, I dunno, can you tell me?” Tooru asks, closing in on his lips.


End file.
